


【贾府双德】忒修斯之船

by SpadeJack



Series: 我们的征途是星辰大海(???) [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, real madrid - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 银河战舰主场，18/19赛季春季故事
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Matthijs de Ligt, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: 我们的征途是星辰大海(???) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312946





	1. Chapter 1

解析时空乱流...完成 

锁定敌方预计出现位置...完成 

锁定敌方主舰动力核心位置...完成 

第九飞船支队集结完毕，允许RM28号机随意开火。  


  


“叫你随意开火不是准星也随意！”舰桥上的托尼老师扶了一把凌乱的发型，忍不住对远在对面的某德意志星系老乡飚起脏话。卢卡——不是某离任玄学顾问亲儿的那个卢卡——从他身边匆忙地走过，跳下指挥台支援主舰驾驶员们的防御罩展开。他听见卡塞米罗接动力室的纳瓦斯报告道：“敌方第二波攻击命中，初步评估动力源受损已达50%。” 

  


“啊……抱歉，其实刚刚那个爆炸其实不是对面轰的，是我误操了。”“谢谢，谢谢你告诉我的好消息，拉斐尔。”莫德里奇不禁扶额。四舍五入这就是双方各命中一次，1比1平，他们先手进行的攻势如潮“起效”了呢，真好—— 

  


然后第三波炮击又来了，命中。 

  


这下搞得他这个最高指挥官都要没脾气，很想掰断手中的操纵杆若干，仿佛这样做就能把对面红蓝配色飞船的龙骨也给打折一般。他转头望向伯纳乌号的现任舰长，后者忙里偷闲地从“Captain Battle”中扭过头来比了个口型：Sese的意思是撤退。然后转回身继续在某交战双方都能收到的通讯频道里打嘴炮（某帮腔的小老弟：“你个兔子！！”），从而起到扰乱对方军心的作用——或许吧，反正是那什么西班牙传统的一部分，气势总不能输。 

  


克罗地亚人扯掉自己的发箍，紧绷的肩膀塌下来。作战结束了，今天依旧没有成功驱逐这群盘旋在星系皇家统治之侧的隐患。莫德里奇透过伯纳乌号的窗户眺望，爆炸的光晕残存点点，战机的骨骸无人收殓。尽管尚未查清海盗团为何会主动出没于他们巡逻的区域，但现在的局势还算比较显而易见：得势的一方似乎同样无意在此久留。他收回目光，看着自己身旁的战友们，疲惫、懊恼、无表情……各种各样的，总之不存在任何跟欣喜的沾边的部分。卢卡叹了口气。 

  


他预料到伯纳乌号将不可避免地进入一轮大翻修。但那艘重新变得威风凛凛的银河战舰上，究竟还有几个我曾相识呢？ 

  


…… 

…… 

…… 

  


两个年轻人已经被扣押在西班牙有半个月了。 

  


应该是半个月的，如果按每日都人道主义地按时提供三餐来推测。白色的房间虽然整洁明亮却空洞乏味无比，假若德容没有德里赫特，德里赫特没有德容，那他们很可能因为无聊这道酷刑而早早——放心，从来不会存在什么缴械投降的戏码——而早早采取什么极端的手段了。 

  


或许被放置的理由单纯是审问的施加方无暇顾及他们呢？威名远扬的皇家军团的主舰受到了猛烈的攻击，这点情报无需过目什么数据报表，从他们二人经历的种种不寻常的摇晃即可轻松推测出来。最近的一次也是，时间意味上的近，空间亦然。至于造成的影响？当然不会是午餐的汤汁溅出来那么简单，事实就是，牢房的门禁由于系统故障解锁了，而两人的拘束服在用餐时间也恰巧处于放松状态。 

  


当弗伦基的眼神从衣服表面的扎眼污渍移开，对上他的好搭档的明亮双眸时，一个逃跑计划便在无声中有了雏形。是默契。他们分别毁掉了这些天调查到的监控设备、藏在桌板间隙的录音笔等，然后互帮互助地摆脱紧绷绷的拘束服，遵循平日送餐员行进的路线迅速远离现场，并不留情地打劫了路过的某工作间。 

  


这也是他们之后能够毫无困难地混入伯纳乌号检修队的原因之一。 

  


每个星系的势力割据模式都有些不同。比如英格兰红蓝对冲星系自诞生起便处于一种无止尽的乱战中，又比如西班牙星系则处于皇家军团的绝对统治下——至少官方介绍是这么说的，究竟在此之后会不会发出“这应该是别的什么东西”感慨，谁知道呢？回到当下，皇家军团的门面，号称“银河战舰”的伯纳乌号主舰被袭击得破破烂烂绝对是一件令当局颜面扫地的事，所以他们立即启动了最紧急的方案来弥补这一切，包括动员全体工程师火速检修飞船漏洞、翻修飞船表面。“是建造新伯纳乌！”在阿贾克斯的年轻访客，两名，路过正在加装智能显示屏的公共卫生间时，听到某位类似工头的存在这样跟手下强调着加班的“师出有名”。 

  


德容和德里赫特是不会有这等上司约束的。他们一边大嚼着服务型机器人为走过路过的船员递来的马德里特色高热量甜点，一边规划着下一步怎么趁乱溜回阿贾克斯学院。 

  


“我们该怎样联系到滕哈格先生呢？”弗伦基喃喃自语道，引来身旁人对这位战略型天才大脑拥有者的一个侧视，那个意思约等于：“逗我吧？” 

  


诚然，几千万光年的距离绝对不是闹着玩的，直接向荷兰星系总部发出的SOS信号怕是跑断腿也不能在他俩双双入土前捎来个好消息。而若是考虑通过什么物理媒介的空间跳转， 

  


那为什么不，直接劫了运输船就走呢？ 

  


这才是简单粗暴好计划。派发甜点的小机器人并未搭载什么高阶的人工智能系统，否则它大概就要为自己被人一路跟踪而报警了——又或者是，“两位帅哥合个影吗？”它要返回的地点是飞船的储物舱，而德容与德里赫特两人则更期待能够借此摸到伯纳乌的物资运输系统。马德里，塞维利亚，瓦伦西亚……随便哪艘从别的星球来的补给船便可达成他们目的。然而他们跟丢了它，并且是纯粹主观因素造成的失误。 

  


这可真令人遗憾。 

这可真无法叫人苛责，毕竟，很少有人能在初次面对高达时保持冷静。 

  


还是两台。银一与银二，分别是将近十年、二十年前最极致的财力造物，以最符合普通人类审美的形态——也就是人形本身——彰显顶尖的武力配置。又有几个心怀星际大事的未来指挥官没有想过买张船票去那时候的亮相大典围观呢？然而彼时稚童口中“好高”、“好帅啊”的两架机体，此刻却冷冷清清地藏在了货仓中。 

  


提醒二人收起惊掉的下巴的是一种多年培养出来的竞争意识——我必须表现得跟你一样老成，跟你一样知识渊博、眼界开阔。当已在星间翱翔了一圈的跃动心脏最终回归自己的胸膛时，德里赫特能从他的同伴眼底看见的跃跃欲试，已然沉淀了不少。 

  


“你想开吗？” 

  


“当然啊。”弗伦基给他的伙伴比了个瘪嘴遗憾的表情，蓬松的金色发梢似乎耷拉下来几分。术业有专攻的缘故，他们两人对于战斗型机体的驾驶都止步于“会开、不会翻”的那个阶段，与真正的攻击性小快灵、大快灵、大块不灵但快乐(?)等驾驶员的技术要求相距甚远，而跟高达所需要的最最顶配的身体意识技术三位一体，更是差了十万八千里。 

  


不过这也不是多令人遗憾的事，毕竟这么多年下来，皇家军团公开承认的合格驾驶员也就那么三四个，而这过高的配制需求大概也是全星系少有人效仿，乃至马德里的银河战舰本身都改战术为小型飞船混合编队的重要原因。想看交战双方的高达激情互砍？太难得了，几乎只有在传说故事中会这么吹一吹。 

  


“不过我也听说了，这群西班牙人打算改高达做什么‘青少年培训舱’，那个操作肯定简单得多。”德容耸耸肩，但他们两人谁都不想让自己只是被当作低要求的、被保护的幼崽对待。弗伦基的理想在于星舰指挥室内的运筹帷幄；马泰斯的理想则在于操纵平台前的稳稳守护飞船，并找个机会利用主舰武器“干他娘的一炮”——他们都是注定要去迎击高达这个级别的对手的人，观测之，分析之，敬远多于畏，然后得出当前最贴合实际需求的结论： 

  


“这玩意儿开出去太张扬了”&

“这里说不定还有别的弃用飞船呢？” 

  


其实他们想的还是有点天真。伯纳乌号喜欢“经典永流传”的诗篇，嗯，重音在“传”，所以他们可以找见“收天下之兵，铸以为铁罐十三”，可以找见上世纪最强导弹“金箭头”，可以找见丢进火山里都不会融化的王子戒指，甚至还能找见预发往葡萄牙星系的“对龙脉宝具洛阳铲”N枚，却很难寻得仍具有使用价值、但交易价值还要更大的现成载具。它们都去哪里了呢？关于这个问题，之前结束的战事后处理便可作为一个例子——散在太空中的垃圾自有其下游回收者负责争夺、利用，而那些吃了败仗的飞船，其待遇也不过是高级一点的垃圾罢了。 

  


高级的表现之一，伯纳乌号上下船员为其返航准备了漫天的“手绢礼”。 

高级的表现之二，它们的驾驶者也要面临的可能被银河战舰淘汰掉的责难。 

  


反正谁都不必担忧，总会有别的事物填补进来。监督飞船运营的老佛爷已开始在聘请名单上划来划去，培养新默契则是马德里一线战斗员的本职，至于更多、更多生活在伯纳乌号及其附属星舰的普通工作者，他们积极酝酿更多饱满的感情便是——爱、骄傲、梦想与荣光……这些听起来最虚无缥缈的东西却构成了航行星系百余载的银河战舰最稳定、最重要的时空连续性。每一个组成部分都可以选择离去，都可以选择坚守，都可以在稍有倦怠时接受补充完餐点的小机器人的友好馈赠：“请问您要来一点美凌格吗？” 

  


回到眼下，德容和德里赫特仍然没有发现什么能让他们打心底觉得甜蜜的东西。不过他们倒发现了一个爬着黑色马赛克的神秘球体，附带的说明这样写道：试验品电视之星(Telstar) 18，可以完成远距离传送。 

  


“我觉得它不像很靠谱的样子呀……否则怎么没能大批量普及使用呢？”“同意。”德里赫特附和着，用手戳了一下漂浮在展台上的物品。他万万没想到的是，此举竟然撞上了球体的某种激活设置，爆发的白光瞬间吞噬在场的两人—— 

  


「A Seven Nation Army Couldn't Hold Me Back」 

  


光芒渐熄，弗伦基移开保护双眼的手掌定睛一看，哪里还有马泰斯的身影？唯留那颗诡异的圆球继续在展台上骨碌碌地滚动，黑色的马赛克图样变为某种蕴含生命力的血红， 

  


简直就跟那储物舱的报警灯所闪烁的色彩，别无二致。 

  


▁ ▂ ▃ ▅ ▆ ▇ ▒ ▒ ░ ░ 

⬜️⬛️⬜️ 欢 迎 来 到 ⬜️⬛️⬜️ 

意 ▓ 利 - 维 ▓ 尔 佩 ▓ 萨  


  


  


-TBC- 


	2. Chapter 2

⬜️⬛️⬜️  


如果此处是某发源自德里赫特母星系的音乐节目现场，那么马泰斯一定不会为这位灵魂歌者转身。没办法，他现在急需听一点那该死的催泪故事，最好还能告诉他是被之前那个神秘装置带到宇宙哪个旮沓。 

  


已知的情报是这样的：马泰斯·德里赫特，突然闪现到一艘飞船的后排座位上，此刻正被沉浸在音乐世界而毫不知情的司机载着兜风。这个场景在各方面都充满问题，并绝不限于动感环绕中的“潍坊的爱”、“威海油饼”假设连个喇叭发射出去，完全有资格作为一种杀伤性武器威慑四方的级别；重点在于“画风”，“画风”都变了。荷兰的年轻人放眼去识飞船的上下左右，以及飞船外的景物，却发现它们不仅失掉了彩色、褪为黑白，甚至还能从中寻得几丝信号不稳定带来的划痕与雪花。就连他本人也是这样一个不稳定的集合体，以至于当他探出手指去戳那位唱歌的司机时，他根本无法确定自己是否能戳到一个实体—— 

  


的确没有触及那人， 

  


前提是，上一秒的歌唱家猛地回头觉察到马泰斯的存在，而后立即抽身撤退出一个防守的距离，持枪对峙。然而这局里未来的舰长之材也没有输，他同样将之前从伯纳乌号搜刮来、别在腰间的防身武器抽了出来，锥刺甲壳*展开，盾牌可防可反伤。  


  


现在他们可以正面打量彼此了。德里赫特必须分出一点精力，不让惊诧的神情浮现于脸庞。他居然在这艘陌生的飞船上遇到了一位“熟人”——说真的，全星系有几个在星舰上跑的能不认得这位克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多先生？鉴于他就是那台银二高达的第一顺位正选驾驶员，多项恐怖战绩的纪录创造者，传说的具现，当世最强的两个“标准答案”之一……但更让马泰斯惊奇的还在后面： 

  


“等等，你不是那个……德里赫特？你怎么会在我这里？！”——他竟然也能叫出自己的名字。 

  


  


⚪️⚪️⚪️  


并不想诞生“事已至此”或是“束手就擒”的想法，弗伦基立即动手掀翻了离手头最近的两个货架。倒塌的金属框架附带各种军事级储存物，构成他的临时阵地。德容本人则一手搭在的扳机上，一手环抱着那个让德里赫特消失的罪魁祸首，警惕四周变局。 

  


“我建议你把它交给我们。”一只兔子，一只凭空出现的卡通兔子，指指某个闪烁着红光的球体对外星系的闯入者说，“如果超过120分钟无法把你的朋友从球里解救出来，他就会面临性命之忧。在这方面，我们有专业的处理流程。” 

  


“呃……”面对不速之客的友谊伸手，弗伦基在犹豫，“你是伯纳乌的工作人员吗？前来，嗯，”——隐掉了逮捕一词，这个话茬本就不应该由他主动提起——“前来帮助我的？”他问。 

  


“正是。”来者回应地很干脆。 

  


“恕我直言，你真的不太像是什么……服务性AI。”年轻人双眼里满是微妙的神情，伸手比划了一个框，框里是配色单调、线条清奇的两米高大兔子，真的，一点都不软萌可亲。假如弗伦基能够一眼看穿这个虚拟成像的幕后操作者正是这银河战舰的现任最高指挥官，那他一定要跟马泰斯狠狠吐槽，对面的业内大佬怕是把全部艺术造诣都点在放牧舰队于众星间的功夫上了。其实关于这点莫德里奇本人也在反思：“我以为卡通形象对现在的小孩来说更亲切些？” 

  


“你说的不无道理。”他的指挥官同僚从星际网球大师赛的直播中抬起头，非常惜时地瞟了这边一眼，“但下次别自己画了。” 

  


莫德里奇耸耸肩。好吧。他切回与货舱内实时通讯的信号频道——具体到抽象兔子身上，它瞬间从失去同步的呆滞状态中活了过来。全星系没有任何一位荷兰人受邀参加了去年的某场盛会——这是个对伯纳乌方利好的背景信息，因此，银河战舰的指挥官可以更加从容地掌握一切“主场之利”。隐于投影之后的男人询问道：“现在你考虑好了吗，是否，愿意接受我们的帮助。” 

  


“我难道还有其它选择？”德容的嘴角撇过一个自嘲的弧度。在刚刚的时间里，他已然确定了这间储物舱的所有出入口皆被封锁。简直是新的牢狱之灾！唯一的好消息在于，皇家舰队的代表者似乎更想和他好好谈谈？一种可能是，考虑到贸然动武，势必给这间仓库收藏的种种光阴之证物带来更多损耗；而另一种可能是， 

  


他们认为珍贵的、想要纳入星舰之武器库的，是别的什么东西。 

  


  


⬜️⬛️⬜️  


作为大型装备供应商阿迪达斯的合作伙伴，皇家军团是“电视之星（Telstar）”的前期测试点之一。“喏，就是它。”飞船转换为自动驾驶模式，解除武装后的克里斯蒂亚诺好不容易才从自己的众多收藏品中翻出闪烁的马赛克球，“当时我在马德里觉得这玩意儿挺好玩的，所以在正式发布的大会上，Day2吧，我特意捞了一个回来*……” 

  


其实C罗介绍后半段光辉经历的时候马泰斯根本没怎么在听。尽管年轻人对这种，尤其在攻击手间甚是流行的攀比方式早有耳闻，但他还从未亲眼目睹过任何人拥有着如此多的星球复制品——目测能有50加？简略地扫视一圈，与那些有着绚丽多彩外观的星球相比，将他本人与这艘飞船联系起来的“电视之星”或许只能归为朴素一类。 

  


回过神来的德里赫特恰好听到克里斯从它的起源故事介绍到功能部分，真是谢天谢地：“……至于功能，它就是一个比较高效的跨星系通讯器，并且在计算方式上仍有缺陷——嘿，你是从几月份来的？” 

  


“三月份。” 

  


“哈，那就对了！虽说用这个是比光信号传输个影像快多了，但还是要通过整套电视卫星系统跑个百八十天才能到达我这里。你就在我这边休息片刻，然后拍拍你的屁股回家吧，小鬼。” 

  


德里赫特了然地点点头。即使抛掉躯体，长距离的信息运输亦难免折损质量，看来这就是造成他的视野始终充斥着不明马赛克干扰的原因……但是，唉？他突然察觉到一丝匪夷所思的点，“等等，为什么——” 

  


“放心，弗洛伦蒂诺那家伙不会任你本体锁在球里太久的，他会帮你把这个通讯切掉。无关人道主义，他只是觉得你这样呆着太浪费。” 

  


弗洛伦蒂诺？这好像是与西班牙皇室联系密切的一位大人物。可德里赫特此时最急于探明的不是这个问题：“我是说，为什么在我的三个月后，也就是未来，才发生的事，可以反向传递到我的现在，你们世界的过去。这不科学吧？！” 

  


“嗯？这很难想象吗？我还以为你们这代荷兰人一个个都看过《梦之三部曲》呢。”C罗对此很惊诧的样子，好像听到了一件搞笑的不得了的事，以至于马泰斯很难不怀疑对方联想到了什么他不知道的内幕。他所了解的是，“罗纳尔小小”，作为第三部故事里主角团遇到的最难缠对手之一，已经被无数考据党确认其原型就是这位战机驾驶员领域界的超巨星。 

  


“说真的，不必那么忌讳。”巨星本人似乎也明白欲言又止的德里赫特联想到了书中什么样的情节，“第一，放在十年前，叫我入伙他们宇宙海盗，也不是完全不可能啦。” 

  


“……啊？”这下轮到得知内幕的年轻人惊诧不已。 

  


“第二，我现在离开了伯纳乌，▓ ▓ 也远在天边，”某人真名出口的瞬间，扭曲的力量亦适时发动，隐掉了它的传播——克里斯对此异常内心毫无波动，甚至只是再次想了想一分钟前他那个决定：下次遇见的话绝对要好好嘲笑你一番，竟然还得劳烦我这个“可爱又迷人的反派角色”帮你们“洗脑”小孩，“所以咱们不妨坦诚相待一些，直说了吧： 

  


“皇家军团眼睛里容不下混沌，但他们也很乐意学习它的原理、掌握这股力量，将其纳入自己的秩序体系中。‘电视之星’就是其中一种应用，哼，不得不说他们还真敢做啊……” 

  


消化这些新鲜的情报需要时间，德里赫特沉默，低头独自思索着。当他再抬眼，发现飞船的主人似乎也被刚才的对话勾起了什么美好的回忆的样子，微笑地对着舷窗外出神。“听起来你对前东家依旧评价颇高？”小伙子不禁发问。 

  


“当然啊。” 

  


“那你为什么会离开？”顺势便把另一个、更加通常的疑惑讲了出来，收获曾经的伯纳乌王牌一个无比厌倦的表情。后者真的懒于再费口舌，揪出转会发言稿（合集/终审版）调成自动播放模式，给那位年轻人丢了过去—— 

  


首先看到的是文件置入片头：“拉伊奥拉是傻×，欢迎加入门德斯神教！”呃……马泰斯顿感哭笑不得。这不是重点，他告诫自己，注意观看接下来的正片内容： 

  


“这个决定我思考了很久，我知道现在是时候开启新的阶段了。今天我就将离去，但未来的任何一天，在世界的任何一个角落，皇家军团都将一直陪伴着我不断前行。请相信我，下了船从不代表我和伯纳乌号的联系结束了，这种事情并不能简单地以时间段来进行分割。” 

  


马泰斯想到他的学院，他的阿姆斯特丹，荷兰的繁星熔进骨骸，那是烙在胸膛内的、永远无法背叛的生之印痕。 

  


“他们知道我为银河战舰注入了很多的东西，同时，我也收获了很多。有时我会听到马德里星的人对我说：‘克里斯，回家吧，这里永远是你的家。’我喜欢听到他们这样说，我希望他们他们能一直一直怀念着我。” 

  


马泰斯想到他的导师，他的亲密战友们，众星孕育于宇宙的摇篮，终将撒向苍茫世界，从今往后便是相距亿万光年，情谊仍牵。关于这里，他忽然打算再探究一下反过来没提到的部分，克里斯蒂亚诺本人对怀念他的人的态度：“你会留恋吗？你会感觉有足足几大星系将你们分隔很煎熬吗？”停顿了一下，他谨慎地缩小范围，“如果是非常重要的人的话。” 

  


问的时候，马泰斯想到弗伦基。“那是你菜。”只见克里斯蒂亚诺洋洋得意地回答道。 

  


小孩以为这说的是他心智上的成熟与否，适时放下才是人间真理。然而事实上，“罗纳尔小小”的思路处于更加字面意的版本——只要他和他足够闪耀，像过去十余年一样，那么就始终会有往来的喧嚣信徒，帮他们传递爱之暗语了 

  


——这简直称得上是通常版传说隐去的最大秘密。 

  


临别时，葡萄牙人最后只说了这样一句话， 

  


“他叫你去尤文图斯？”这是后来，德容和德里赫特聊起那段短暂却奇妙的意大利之旅的交流。“不、不是尤文图斯。”德里赫特摇摇头，“他跟我说：‘葡萄牙见！’ 

  


所以为什么会是葡萄牙？ 

  


  


⚪️⚪️⚪️  


仔细想想，荷兰指挥官的天才大脑愈发认定所谓“性命之忧”是一个谎言——如果确有其事，那伯纳乌的人完全可以拿这个直接威胁我，不是吗？说不定我会为你妥协，说不定。 

  


但这样宽松的监督状态非常好，非常适合他继续筹备下一步怎么办。弗伦基只需要偶尔回头观望一下兔子的“背后灵”是否上线。“你很忙啊。”某一次，这只卡通形象随着其远端操纵者的动作而轻声叹了口气时，德容不禁感慨道。而在此之前，皇家军团主舰遭受炮击所致的震荡，每一个船上人都感受得清清楚楚。 

  


弗伦基·德容的事只是莫德里奇眼下开启的任务窗口，之一，接二连三地在和宇宙海盗们的对决中吃亏，实在让他和他的同事们集体脸上无光。卢卡调出刚刚主舰受到的最严重一次袭击的历史数据，根据轨道分析，这个感觉是对面的船长？然而就当他要提交自己的总结报告时，一条只写了“打扰;-)”的匿名讯息却慢悠悠地从浩瀚宇宙的隐秘处飘进他的私人收件箱里。伯纳乌的最高指挥官叹了口气，把那个名字修改成他的克罗地亚同胞。 

  


“下次再见。”他回复道，除此之外没有更多交流。莫德里奇不会询问出那种让对方难办的问题，尽管实际上他很想探明整个事件的来龙去脉——两家飞船在这片星空频繁遭遇，很难不让他怀疑对面的人抱有什么特殊之用意。 

  


“嘿，还能听见吗？”另一边 ，只见阿贾克斯出品的见习指挥官挥舞着手臂吸引他注意，“我想知道跟你们对战的敌人是——”“就是你猜的那个。”他看见年轻人的反应，从错愕到惊喜，便百分百地确信他们的脑回路成功搭在了同一频道上。忍不住浅笑。我还差点成为《梦之三部曲》传说的一部分呢，莫德里奇心想。“你对他们感兴趣？” 

  


那岂止是感兴趣！弗伦基·德容大脑里明晃晃标记着“任性妄为”的片区完全兴奋起来：能听见梦之海盗的死敌方自己承认对手存在可太棒了！谁叫皇家军团一直想歼灭其统治的心腹大患而不成嘛，哈哈哈哈，唉，好想立马跳上诺坎普号呀，跟着那谁谁那谁谁一起攻陷马德里——我如今的水平可以做到吗？ 

  


等等，等等，完全陷于伯纳乌地盘的我还没到聊这个的最佳时间。理智真的很用力地拽着这个荷兰小孩，别放任思路跑得太撒欢儿。快想想别的，转移话题，什么是眼前最富有紧迫感的待处理事宜？“不……我最渴望知晓的是……马泰斯呢？他现在怎么样了？” 

  


哦，想看你那位伙伴啊。莫德里奇也觉得是时候切入这正题，便把另一边的图像调出来摆到德容面前，并对德里赫特独自一人在长桌上阅读文件的场景附带一句好心的注解：“如果是那间办公室的话，应该提供的都是一些聘用的合同了。” 

  


他被“解救”了，但他可能又转身投入桎梏——不，别这么想，求你了，别！弗伦基抿着嘴角，攥着拳头，浑身无比紧绷的盯着马泰斯的一举一动。他听见有人对他说：“你也是这期阿贾克斯的准毕业生吧，不妨考虑一下？”嗯……啊……这个吧……假如真是他同期的好哥们，能够收到皇家军团的邀请必定是值得高兴的，值得他们所有人大行“腐败”地庆祝一番、今夜不醉不归的。 

  


伯纳乌不是现实中的仇敌，伯纳乌绝对是个好归宿呀——到那个时候，弗伦基定然也能大笑着送上最诚挚的祝福。然而轮到自己吧……私心这玩意儿就不是那么容易干趴下了。他突然意识到兔子先生是个蛮好说话的参考对象：“你在皇家军团多久了？ 

  


“许多年。” 

  


“那你认为伯纳乌号怎么样？或者更具体一点，是什么让你决心一直留在这里？” 

  


抱有这个疑问的，都不是“儿时的梦想”、“最好的舰队”之类辞令的适用者，即便这些东西正是其它很多人信仰的事实，是他们的“理由充分”。莫德里奇不禁在心底暗自感慨道：老佛爷想扣的这个人，可不太容易“威逼利诱”呀。 

  


不过这也是没办法的事，谁叫顶级掠食者难免看上同一只珍惜的猎物呢？怕是早就防备着这种情况的发生，荷兰的年轻人，或许已然提前见识过雄厚的历史与繁荣的世界为何物——嗯，阿贾克斯学院应该能做到这点。所以，我是不是应该给你些另辟蹊径的答案？“我想，那是因为我还能留在这里。”莫德里奇说。 

  


“听起来可真忧伤。”德容评价道。在他脑中，属于皇家军团的人情味指数噌噌掉分。 

  


兔子摇摇头，“你好像理解成了消极的含义。”伯纳乌的指挥官直言道，“或者说你是那种，会将主动权让与他人的人？留下来是我的选择，成为能够留下来的人也是我的选择。事物发生的规律不是谁的枷锁，这只是我们做出选择的客观条件，每个人都应容纳这一切，做出自己的选择。”他顿了顿，最后放出挑衅：“现在你和你的伙伴都有机会成为这要求最为严苛的伯纳乌号的一份子，你，敢来吗？” 

  


“敢呀。”德容扬起笑脸。 

  


你说的很对，此处不该是我的牢笼，如何生甚至如何死，就都由我来随心所欲，作出抉择吧！ 

  


“只不过，我还是没办法喜欢你们。” 

  


紧接着他便展开先前计划中的行动：从其中一铁罐*身上拆卸下来的助推器搭载着“金箭头”导弹、发射，目标是银二高达；即便是正面击中，爆破的威力也不够摧毁本世纪的人形兵器，但这样其实正好，德容一铲子撬开变形的驾驶舱舱门，用伯纳乌王子的戒指作为身份的认证唤醒系统—— 

  


“欢迎回家。”提示音听得闯入者心头一紧。抱歉，这件事我们可能都得再等等……弗伦基心想，然后面对眼前众多意义不明的按键，深呼吸，强制自己冷静下来。试、试试看吧？他凭自己的直觉输入指令，猛然跃起的机动战士，一下子戳穿了储藏室的天花板。  


  


动了就好，动了就好。菜鸟驾驶员不知道此时自己的心跳加速，是出于紧张多一些，还是兴奋多一些。但肯定的是，伯纳乌方面可不会觉得这有半点值得欣喜的部分。警铃再次大作，这是一周以内第几次了？ 

  


高级战斗员们都提不起精神…… 

  


另一边，马泰斯的场合。从球内放出来没有让他的身体感到多不适，但回归后，头一个遇见的老人直白地告诉他“我们百分百不会将你这样的人才放给竞争对手”之时，他的心中还是感到了，深深的不爽。 

  


拒绝会怎样，杀掉我？“你的伙伴也在我们的特别监视之中。”老人一边把合同的具体细节发给德里赫特，一边警告道。年轻人扭头，看到旁边监视画面里的弗伦基，以及……兔子吗那是？  


  


“好的，我想我们之间的合作没什么大问题，但这些条款我想好好确认一下，可以吧？”是缓兵之计  


  


“请。”弗洛伦蒂诺言。他本人其实也忙的很，手头还有许多重建的工作需要亲自审阅、处理。这份引援工作不过是他远程遥控的事宜之一罢了。马泰斯也隐隐意识到了这点——原因是摆在面前人茶杯里的水，始终没有摇晃出一丝涟漪，即使是银河战舰多次剧烈震动的时候。 

  


而眼下，离他们越来越近的骚乱之源，正是弗伦基的高达。 

  


撞破无数层墙壁，他终于找到马泰斯这里。但他看到的是怎样一个情景呢？是他的未来舰长，手拿着似乎刚刚还在认真研究的合同文件，从整洁明亮有序的白色世界中，惊诧地抬头望向他所驱使的这只钢铁怪物。 

  


每个人都会做出自己的选择。 

  


他突然想到，德里赫特真的不必跟他去冒险。一直以来拥有天真梦想的只是自己，马泰斯完全可以就坐在那里，签下名字，往后拥有一个很大几率顺利且光鲜的人生，让诸多美好的新事物填补进自己转身离去所留下的空隙。其实那些“新事物”大概也不会令弗伦基有多讨厌——顶多有点陌生、有点措手不及？但确实，感情的浓度会降低，或许某一天就会过渡到…… 

  


不。 

  


年轻人再怎么自诩聪明，却终究难以让逻辑彻底碾死热忱。他偏要去挑战那所谓的“常规发展”： 

  


我凭什么不能一直喜欢你？ 

  


钢铁巨人的拳头摊开成掌，摆在德里赫特的面前做邀请状。不够。弗伦基的身形显现于驾驶舱的豁口处，规避潜在的攻击反倒成了不重要的事。他只想大声告诉那个人： 

  


“马泰斯，现在，和我一起走！” 

  


这要求任性吗？当然啦！ 

  


那亲爱的你会陪我任性下去吗？这可是说好的吧。 

  


德里赫特用行动完成了自己的答复：未来舰长身手矫健，踩着宇宙最强战斗机器的坚固外壳一路跃至他的心之指向，两人的手终于重新紧握在一起——也就是这一刻，他们的航船确立了某种跨越时空、永恒不变的联系。 

  


没有任何力量能够毁灭这艘忒修斯之船了。 

  


伯纳乌号自身搭载的轻武器无法阻止银二高达的前行，至于重武器——“不，不可以破坏它，这是事关整个伯纳乌颜面的问题。”信号恢复，弗洛伦蒂诺远程发来西班牙皇室最终的决断，“对外宣称这是展示伯纳乌武力与未来雄心的临时仪式，无论如何，只要阻止逃犯开走高达即可……他们还没有学会这个，对吧？” 

  


技术顾问索拉里惶惶不安地盯着屏幕里对伯纳乌船头的监视画面，擦了擦额头冒出的冷汗言：“我想不会的，先生。” 

  


再向前一步就是万劫不复的宇宙深渊，高大雄伟的机动战士伫立在这危险的边缘。驾驶舱之中，德容和德里赫特仍然没有找到展翅高飞的窍门，而在驾驶舱舱之外，激光炮砸下的绚丽流星雨愈来愈密，似要织成一张天罗地网，誓将两只初生的小飞蛾捕杀在此地—— 

  


“……这还真得多谢皇家军团的天才构思了。”在全舰的密切关照之下，银二高达的防御用外壳突然如花朵般绽放、凋谢，核心的子房孕育下一代心生力量——人间兵器咱不会开，但青少年训练舱？这个可就太熟了吧。 

  


凝聚的一粒飞船犹如发育完全的种子，弹射向属于他们的广袤天地。 

  


“我们这次去哪？”“全宇宙最牛逼的星舰咱都闯出来了，你还担心去哪？” 

  


“前面的飞船挺大的，我们就搭这趟顺风车吧。” 

  


训练舱停靠了过去。与此同时，另一艘私人载具降临皇家军团的内部船坞。若没有有亲人相迎，刚刚踏上主舰的男子一定会怀疑自己跑错了方向——这只是一年未见，伯纳乌号为何处处“张灯结彩”？只见那炮弹给墙壁添的窟窿眼儿，即便上面拉着励志横幅“反击从现在开始！”，也实在太触目惊心了一些。看来看去，越瞅越脑阔疼，重返故地的他不禁眼前发黑，手中拿着的也编织袋啪得掉在地上，从神秘东方星系揣来的二斤川辣幺鸡(???)散落一滩： 

  


“卢卡吾儿……这究竟是怎么了？” 

  


…… 

…… 

  


庞大的飞船却几近不设防，德容和德里赫特真的搞不明白这是个怎样的热情好客之地。 

  


他们在船舱里遇见的第一位乘客是个留着蓬蓬头小男孩。男孩子毫不怕生、朝气蓬勃，指着两者当中个头高些的人说：“啊，我认识你。你就是我兄弟的兄弟的兄弟吧？” 

  


德容德里赫特两人你看看我，我看看你，都没搞懂这小孩在说什么。 

  


“……好吧我重新再来一遍——听说你是肖恩他哥贾斯汀的朋友？” 

  


“嗯？嗯。”马泰斯答应道。“贾斯汀·克鲁伊维特？他的话，我也认识呀。”弗伦基微笑着说。 

  


“OK~那我建议你们俩把桌子上那杯茶喝掉哦。”说完便跑开了。两人冲着小男孩离开前所指的方向一瞅，还真发现这间房的长桌上摆有一个圆滚滚的杯子，插着金属的吸管。 

  


吸取经验教训，德容和德里赫特决定先谨慎地围着它端详一番，没有贸然动手、下嘴：“好像里面泡着一种树叶。”“应该不会在这么明显的地方下毒吧。”——就在他们如此研究着的时候，船舱内哗啦啦地涌进一大波人。嗯……被包围了？ 

  


结果领头的一人只是问他们：“你俩尝马黛茶了吗？” 

  


“啊，这个吗？没有。” 

  


“试试看。” 

  


两人将信将疑各含了一小口在嘴中，味道方面是从未体验过的船新版本，但，“还不错。”他们评价道。然而出乎意料的是，此言话音刚落，所有的船员便开始鼓掌喝彩起来。领头的大胡子男人从懵逼的弗伦基手中取回他的茶杯，微笑着说： 

  


“欢迎来到诺坎普。” 

  


  


♦️🔷♦️END♦️🔷♦️ 

  



End file.
